


You feel like home.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Leave it to you to make Gladio, Iris and Talcott happy at Christmas.





	You feel like home.

You laughed softly as Iris’ eyes lit up at the gifts you placed under the tree for Christmas. You smiled fondly as she seemed to peek at the names on them, her eyes dancing as she noticed hers. Once settled, you gently pulled Talcott closer to your side, giving him a bit of a hug before he erupted into giggles at your gentle tickling of his side.

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Iris said softly.

You huffed and smiled. “Of course I did. Regardless of what is happening to the world, the seasons are still the same. Christmas, still comes and goes. Besides, I wanted to spoil you a little. Just don’t tell your brother.”

When you winked she laughed a little, and shook her head. “It feels different, y’know?”

You hummed, looking up at the slightly lopsided tree you had managed to cut down from nearby, and the little twinkling lights that you dug out of some old box in your basement. But, still, it wasn’t bad for what you had.

“Well, that happens when traditions change. They feel different. But, you make the best of them.”

Talcott yawned, and leaned into you a bit more, nuzzling a little. “Getting sleepy Tiny Tipster?”

“No. N-not yet.” he said with another yawn that got you to laugh.

You glanced up as Gladio walked in the front door, going wide eyed at the way you had decorated the living room of your home. You didn’t say anything right away, but watched him take in the entire room before his eyes met yours, and you smiled.  Talcott perked up, and Iris grinned at you before the three of you chimed in together.

“Merry Christmas, Gladio!”

You watched him blink slowly before he huffed out a laugh, a smile pulling his lips upwards.

“And what’s all this?” he said softly.

“Well, it’s almost Christmas, we wanted to decorate!”

Talcott yawned. “Yeah! And open presents!”

“That’s tomorrow, Tiny Tipster.” you chided Talcott softly. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed so Santa can show up.”

“Aww…but I don’t wanna.”

You laughed but gently scooped him up into your arms, humming as he rested his head on your shoulder. Iris hopped up to follow you.

“I’ve got some reading I wanna do. New patterns to try. Good night, Gladdy.”

She moved close to him, and leaned up on her tiptoes, and he bent down to let her kiss his cheek.

“G’nite sis.”

“Gnite!” and she bounded upstairs.

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

It didn’t take you long to get Talcott tucked in, and head back downstairs. You found Gladio standing near the tree, petting his fingers against the needles a bit before he lifted his head, then turned to look at you.

“You did all this?”

You hummed and smiled. “I did.”

You gently rested your hands behind your back a moment as he walked up before he wrapped you up gently in his arms. He moved to bury his face against your hair, and nuzzle lightly. You smiled softly as you wrapped your arms about him in turn. You couldn’t help but huff out a soft laugh as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of your hair.

“I hope you don’t mind that I spoiled them a bit.”

He smiled against the crown of your head, then moved to kiss your forehead gently. “They needed this.”

You hummed, petting hands along his back. “So do you.”

He blinked down at you, as you smiled up at him, your head tilting a little. He hummed, then dipped his head to capture your lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. He moved then, once more pulling you gently to his chest, as he again buried his face into your hair.

“…this…no, you feel like home. Thank you, for all this. For everything.”

You smiled, tilting your head back to look up at him. “Merry Christmas, Gladio.”

He kissed you again, long and languid before he pulled back to whisper against your lips.

“Merry Christmas, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for Margherine. ♥


End file.
